After The End
by Alex Seville
Summary: This is my first story ever, its about life in Rio after the giant plane crash.
1. Chapter 1: After The End

**This is my first chapter ever, so go easy on me with the reviews please. ****J**

**Ch.1: ****After "The End"**

Blu was sitting on a branch near the hallow, waiting for Tulio to tell him if Jewel would ever be able to fly again. He heard a jingling of keys and looked at the door in the control room. The door opened and Tulio came out. Blu flew to a branch near the door that goes out from the habitat and waited for Tulio to unlock the door. Tulio had trouble finding the key again, then he remembered,

"AGH,I left _this_ door key in my office, I'll be right back Blu."

Blu squawked and nodded.

**BLU**

" I hope Jewel is alright, that cage was pretty heavy"

I walked along the branch, then back again before stopping.

"What if she can never fly again, she'll be devastated."

Tulio came back with the keys and opened the door.

"Ok, Blu, I have some news about Jewel."

_Oh god, here it comes._

"Blu… Jewel only has a broken wing, she will be able to fly in about 2 weeks."

I jumped for joy, almost jumping off the branch.

"Whoa!" I shrieked.

Tulio smiled at Blu, then left.

"I am so glad to hear that Jewel will be ok!"

I jumped again, this time I fell off the branch.

"**AHHHHH!**"

I hit the ground with a thud.

"Ugh, OH MAN, I forgot I could fly, I could have landed it"

**JEWEL**

"Great…. I'm in a cast. Ugh and my arm itches."

I tried to scratch it but the cast kept me from raising my arm.

The door opened to the hallway and Tulio, Blu's friend, came in and picked me up and started to carry me to the cage they call a "Habitat"

"Jewel, you can see Blu now, he looked excited when he knew you were ok."

I smiled. _Good ol' Blu, always worrying about me._

_Now that I think about it, I wonder why he cares so much about me._

We finally got to the room where I saw Blu on a branch.

Tulio opened the door out to the habitat and let me down,

"Please Jewel, don't try to fly, you'll just make it worse."

I nodded.

As soon as I was put down and Tulio left, I yelled for Blu.

**BLU**

I heard someone in a feminine voice call my name. Linda? Jewel?

" JEWEL!"

I flew down to her and hugged her, careful not to hurt her wing.

"How bad does it hurt?"

"Pretty bad, but I'll be ok."

"Did Tulio tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"You can be released in two weeks!"

"TWO WEEKS! IN HERE?"

"Yea, why, what's wrong Jewel?"

"Remember Blu? Cages don't work for me, they make me feel like I'm trapped."

_Oh great, two weeks with Jewel in a caged in habitat when she hates being caged in. Just perfect, but I'll have to make her as comfortable as possible._

"Well, I can fly you up and down from the hallow, and maybe Tulio will let us out once in a while._"_ I said smiling.

"He better, or I might go crazy." Jewel crossed her eyes.

I laughed and tried it too.

"Blu, why are you staring at me?" Jewel said confused.

"I'm trying to cross my eyes."

Jewel laughed and I blushed.

_I fail at this._

Jewel laughed even harder when she saw me blush,

"It's ok Blu, it doesn't come to everyone at first, it takes practice"

"Alright, but if I don't get the hang of it by the end of this week, I'm just giving up."

**This ends chapter 1 of a 5 part story, I'll hopefully have another chapter up tomorrow. Review and favorite please. ****J**

_**11-12-11**_


	2. Chapter 2:The Pond

**Ok, got bored so, I wrote another story.**

**Ch.2:****The Pond**

**BLU**

I found myself in the hallow. I didn't see Jewel at first but then I saw her, she was still sleeping across me in the hallow. I got up and snuck out and went to the door that leads to the control room, it was unlocked for some reason. I knocked on the door that leads out and Tulio came to the door,

"Hi Blu, your up early, are you hungry?"

I nodded and looked out to the hallow then back at Tulio.

"Oh, and Jewel?"

I nodded again.

"Alright, let's go get you guys something to eat in the break room, there must be something good in there."I flew onto Tulio's shoulder and we went to the break room. Turns out, there was almost nothing, just some crackers, water, and prune juice.

_Blech, who drinks prune juice?_

"Well, I'll go get some fruit from downtown and come back, I'll meet you in the control room with it in about 15 minutes."

He set me down and left for the fruit, I walked back to the control room and opened the habitat door. It was quiet.

_Jewel must still be asleep._

I flew up to the hallow and looked in, but she wasn't there.

_What? Where did she go?_

I remembered the pond near the back corner of the habitat. I went to it and heard singing coming from the pond. I moved the leaves away and saw Jewel washing herself in it. I blushed and was in shock, I couldn't move.

_Oh my god, she has a perfect body._

She looked up and screamed, covering herself with her healthy arm.

"BLU,WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

I spun around. " I was looking for you, I didn't know where you were."

**JEWEL**

"BLU, I'M TAKING A BATH!"

"I'm sorry, I was just worried."

"Oh, ok. Still, just please go away. I'm bathing."

"I couldn't look away, I was in shock, I'm sorry."

"Really please just go."

Blu left and I uncovered myself and finished.

_How long was he standing there?_

I dried off and went to the tree where the hallow is, I climbed the ladder and looked in the hallow. Blu was sitting there facing the wall.

"Blu?"

He turned and blushed.

"Hey, Jewel"

"How long were you watching me?"

"Only a few seconds." Blu said still blushing.

"Oh, ok. Um…..this is awkward."

"Yea, Jewel, I'm sorry about that." Blu said with sad puppy eyes.

_Great now every conversation will be awkward._

"It's ok."

_I wonder what going on in his mind._

**BLU**

_Oh god, now every conversation will be awkward. But, she has such a perfect body, I wish I could tell her how I feel. But, I don't have the guts._

"Um…..Jewel?" I asked shyly.

"Yea Blu?"

"Um…..what would you do if someone you know liked you?"

"I would depend on who it is. Why?" Jewel looked curiously at me.

"Oh, uh no reason, just wondering."

"Really?"

"Yea."

"Your lying, what's the real reason? Does Nico like me? Pedro?"

"No and No."

"Rafael?"

"No, he has a wife and 18 kids."

"Who then?" Jewel asked impatiently.

"It's complicated."

I looked away and secretly blushed, if Jewel saw me, she would know. I don't even know if she likes me more than a friend.

"Oh, ok, so um…just wondering, this will sound weird but, did you like seeing me washing up?" Jewel asked embarrassed by her own question.

I turned around and got wide eyed.

"What? Uh, no."

"Oh, ok."

_Ugh that hurt so bad to lie to her, but I had to, she would think I'm weird and a pervert._

Tulio came to the control room with mangos, melons, grapes, and papayas. We ate and spent the rest of the day talking about what we are going to when Jewel gets out.

It was the same like that for a couple days, we were still trying to shake the memory of that moment at the pond.

**That ends chapter 2 of a 5 part story. Review and favorite please. ****J 11-12-11**


	3. Chapter 3:Getting Used to Things

**Ch.3:****Getting Used to Things**

**BLU**

I woke up and heard a noise outside. I looked over and Jewel wasn't there.

_Probably just Jewel._

I went out and looked, sure enough Jewel was dancing to some invisible music. I silently flew down and leaned up against the tree.

"Nice dancing Jewel."

Jewel jumped and spun around.

She ran to me and smacked my wing, filled with rage.

"You scared the crap outta me." Jewel yelled, practically steaming.

I smiled and laughed.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's fine now, since I'm NOT DEAD FROM A HEART ATTACK!"

I laughed and hugged her.

"Are you ok?" I asked in a seductive tone.

"Yea, now. Thanks." Jewel said shyly, blushing.

"No problem, but really, you dance good."

"Thanks, you do too."

"No I don't, I look like a retard."

"Yea, you do." Jewel said teasing me.

We both laughed. We then realized we haven't eaten, so we found the fruit from yesterday and ate it. The fruit was still just like new. Afterward, Jewel wanted to go see our friends and let them know she was ok. So, I wrote Tulio a note. He said sure. So I flew Jewel to the club. Only Pedro and Nico were there.

**Nico: **"Hey love birds, what's been hangin?"

**Blu: **"Love birds? Uh, we're just friends." I said almost blushing.

**Pedro: **"Sure…. Anyway Jewel, what happened to your wing?"

**Jewel: **"Cage broke it."

**Nico: **"Ouch, you ok baby bird?" Nico said looking concerned.

**Jewel: **"Yea, but it still hurts."

**Blu: **"How's Luiz?"

**Nico:** "Good, just left for the garage."

**Blu: **"Cool, well wanna ride the trolley up there?"

**Jewel, Nico, Pedro: **"Sure."

So we got on the trolley. Jewel and I rode up in the front, and Nico and Pedro making music on the trolley wires in the middle, using them as guitar strings. I looked over at Jewel, she looked at me back and smiled.**Blu: **"There is always petals falling down at this part of the ride up."

**Jewel: **"Yea, I wonder why."

"Maybe there just meant to fall."

"Maybe." Jewel said dreamily.

"These petals are as pretty as your eyes." I said then went wide eyed.

_What did I just say?_

"Aw, Blu, that was sweet."

She giggled and smiled sweetly and I blushed.

"Thanks."

Jewel beamed at me for a while.

"What's wrong Jewel?"

"Oh, uh, nothing."

**JEWEL**_How long was I staring at him?_

**Blu:** "So why were you staring at me?"

"Oh, no reason."

"Oh, ok." Blu said convinced.

We arrived at Luiz's and went in.

I heard a sawmill going, I looked and saw Luiz cutting a piece of wood.

_I wonder what that is for._

Then I saw a bird house behind him.

_Wow, he's making a bird house._

**Nico: **"Hey Luiz, what's up raging bulldog?"

**Luiz: **"Oh, uh, hey guys." He said hiding the bird house behind his back.

**Pedro: **"What's with the bird house?"

**Luiz: **"Oh, its for my "cousin" Fernando."

**Nico: **"Oh, ok, so what's been happening?"

**Luiz: **"Nothing much, a new dog came to town, a chick." Luiz said grinning ear to ear.

**Nico:** "All right Luiz, go get your girl. We'll go and see Rafael.

Luiz goes sprinting out of the garage leaving a trail of drool.

_Ew, what is his medical condition anyway? Excessive drooling?_

We then waited for the trolley to come back and we hitched a ride back down to downtown.

**BLU**

As we got off the trolley, Jewel started to lose her balance.

My eyes got wide,

"Jewel!" I yelled.

She started to fall, but I was right under her to catch her.

"Thanks, I thought I was a goner," Jewel said a little pale in the face, "with my broken wing and all."

"Yea me too."

We stared into each others eyes for what seemed forever(but was really was about three second according to Nico and Pedro).

_She has such beautiful eyes, like the ocean at noon._

I set Jewel down and smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Ahem!" Nico said impatiently.

"Oh, sorry Nico and Pedro, let's go." Jewel said excitedly.

**This ends chapter 3 of a 7 part story( I changed it to 7 to make up for the two short, rushed chapters before. Review and favorite please. ****J**

_**11-15-11**_


	4. Chapter 4:Rafael's and Linda's Place

**Ch.4:****Rafael's and Linda's Place**

We all flew to Rafael's, me carrying Jewel of course. As soon we all landed, we got ready for the appending attack of the killer kids.

"ATTACK!" Said the oldest Toucan.

We all crowded around and called for Rafael. Luckily at the first yell he can and shooed the kids away,

"Off with you or I'll call your mother."

The baby Toucans flew away screaming, "NO!"

"Thanks Rafael, why do they do that so much?" I asked curiously.

"We don't know, must be a defense mechanism."

"Well, we just stopped by to say hi and tell you I'm ok." Jewel said still looking around nervously.

"Aw, can't you all stay for a bit?" Rafael asked in a baby tone with puppy dog eyes.

"We have to go back to Tulio." I said with a "I'm sorry" look on my face.

"Alright, well see later love birds." Rafael said smiling.

"We're just friends!" I yelled annoyed.

"Sure….." Said Nico, Pedro, and Rafael in unison.

I rolled my eyes and flew Jewel back to Tulio for her check up.

"She's fine, not a thing out of place, now go get some sleep, tomorrow we get to see Linda." Tulio said excitedly.

I squawked happily and turned to Jewel who had a blank expression on her face. I smiled.

"She's alota fun when you get to know her."

"Ok, just take me to the hollow, I'm beat." Jewel said yawning.

_Aw, she's so cute when she's yawning._

I took her to the hollow and set her down and let he pick a spot to sleep. I picked my regular spot and laid down, thinking about tomorrow. I was about to close my eyes when I saw Jewel start to shiver.

"Jewel, are you ok?" I asked worried.

"Yea, just cold."

Jewel turned around and faced me.

I opened up my winds as if inviting her to warm up next to me.

Jewel smiled and blushed.

"Thanks Blu."

She got up and laid down in between my wings. I wrapped her up and she fell asleep almost instantly. I felt her feathers against my chest and got goose bumps. But eventually, I drifted off to sleep.

_**The Next Day…**_

I woke up and found Jewel still in my wings. I smiled and slowly unwrapped her from my wings, careful not to wake her. I got up and flew to the pond, washed up and flew back to the door that goes out to the main part of the building. I knocked and Tulio came to the door.

"Hey Blu, how's the whole "saving the species" thing doing?" Tulio said anticipating my answer.

_Are you seriously still thinking about that? Jewel has a broken wing and you still want us to mate? I'm starting to not like you as much. Your really pushy._

I shook my head "No".

"Alright, well, at least try to, ok?" Tulio said disappointed.

I waved my wing tips as "Maybe".

Tulio frowned,

"Ok, well fine."

Tulio gave me a bag of fruits,

"Here's your breakfast, and just at least try, you can wait until she is fully healed, but just try."

I nodded. I flew up to the hollow as soon as Tulio left. Jewel was waking up, so I put the bag down and opened it.

"Breakfast mad' am? I said in a French accent.

Jewel smiled and nodded.

"Here it iz, ala fruit." I said smiling.

Jewel laughed,

"Ok, you can stop with that."

"Stop wish what?"

Jewel laughed again.

"Alright, but eat up. You need your strength for our visit to Linda's." I said excitedly.

Jewel started to chow down on some blackberries, mango slices, and papayas.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Jewel asked with her mouth full.

"No, I'll be fine. Go ahead and eat." I said smiling.

_She's so cute when she eats._

After Jewel finished the bag, I flew her down to the door and knocked. Tulio was dressed in casual clothing.

"Are you two ready?"

Me and Jewel nodded.

"Alright lets go."

**JEWEL**

As we arrived at Linda's, I gazed at her house.

_Why is it SO big? What does she keep in there?_

I was about to find out.

Tulio turned and picked us up. He got out of the Jeep and knock on the door with his foot, since he was holding both of us in each hand. Linda came to the door and smiled as soon as she saw us.

"Blu, Jewel, Tulio, come on in guys." Linda said giddily.

Tulio came in and set us down on the couch. Then they both retreated to the living room to watch T.V.

**BLU**

I turned to Jewel and smiled.

"Well, what do ya think?"

"Well, it sure is big, I'll give you that." Jewel said looking around.

"Hey, I wanna show you something."

"Ok…WHOA!" Jewel said as I suddenly picked her up and flew her up a flight of stair to my room(or at least when I stayed here overnight). I set her on my bed and I dropped down to the floor. I pulled out my laptop from under the bed. Jewel's eyes got wide.

"What is that?" Jewel asked interested and at the same time, a little terrified.

"It's only a computer Jewel, no need to freak." I said in a calming voice.

"Ok, what is it by the way?"

"It's something you can use to watch videos, chat, read stories, and look at pictures."

"Cool!" Jewel said excitedly.

I pushed the power button and it hummed to life. The screen started to glow with it LED screen. As we waited for the rest of the computer to "wake up" and start up, Jewel asked me more questions about how the computer works. Finally the computer showed the log-on screen. I typed in my username and password, then my log-on popped up. My wallpaper was a picture of a red female macaw posing for the camera man. Jewel's eyes got wide and mine shrunk.

_Oops, I've got to remember to change that._

"Sorry." I exclaimed blushing.

"Wow Blu, seriously?" Jewel said in disbelief.

"I've had this for a long time, since when I was about 10 years old." I said in defense.

"Ok, sure." Jewel groaned, rolling her eyes.

I clicked the Fire Fox web browser and typed in the address of a chat site I remembered. It took no time al all to load. I typed in my username and password.

"Nice username, BluLovesRio326." Jewel said slightly laughing.

"Yea, so? It's true."

My home page came up and I had 200 chat friend requests.

_Aw, I haven't been on in so long. Now I have to go through all these requests later._

I had 1 message, I clicked on it and it had a link. I clicked on the link and YouTube came up showing a video that was nice. Well at first, then out of no where a face with no pupils, green hair, sharp teeth, and blood all over it popped up and screamed at us. Jewel hid behind me and I just stood there laughing. Jewel looked confused, and was still shaking."Why are you laughing?"

"Your reaction was priceless!" I said now rolling on the bed cover in laughter.

Jewel's eyes started to tear up. I saw and stopped laughing instantly.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

Jewel started to cry,

"That was so scary."

My eyes widened.

_Uh oh! I shouldn't have laughed._

I hugged Jewel and comforted her.

"I'm sorry Jewel. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"It's ok" Jewel said, now only sniffling. "But, now I just want to go to bed, I'm tired."

I looked over at my clock and it said 7:30

"Alright, I'm tired too." I said now drowsy.

We settled and fell asleep, like the night before. Jewel staying warm in my wings.

**This ends chapter 4 of a 7 part story. Review and favorite please. ****J**


	5. Chapter 5:BluJewel Friends?

**Ch.5:****Blu+Jewel= Friends?**

**BLU**

I woke up to see Jewel in my wings.

_I could get used to this._

This time though, I didn't get up, I just laid their admiring her beauty.(Well, at least the back of her head.)

Jewel started to wake up, so almost a soon as I saw this, I faked sleeping. I had an eye open just enough to see some color and shadows. I saw Jewel turn around to face me. Seeing I was "asleep", she got up slowly and turned on the laptop. Jewel remembered my log-in.

_Why you little….how did you…._

Jewel started to go though my pictures and videos.

_You little snooper, I'll give you something to snoop about._

I slowly got up and tip-toed over to her.

"BOOO!" I yelled.

Jewel spun around and punched me on in the cheek. It started me so much that I fell back.

Jewel's eyes got wide.

"BLU, I am so sorry." Jewel said on the brink of tears for what she did.

"Ah, it's alright. Now I'm used to you beating me up." I exclaimed slightly smiling.

I got up, dusting myself off, and smiled again. This time I smiled slyly,

"So, what are you lookin at on my laptop?"

Jewel looked back to the laptop.

"Uh, nothing." Jewel said smiling as fake as it could get.

"You're a little snooper aren't you?" I said still smiling slyly.

"I just wanted to see if you had more than those pictures on your laptop."

"Sure. Uh huh." I said rolling my eyes.

"I really was." Jewel said almost yelling.

"Ok, fine. Just calm down." I said a little annoyed.

"You know what? I'm gone! Bye!" Jewel said now screaming.

Jewel stormed off.

**JEWEL**

_I can't believe he judged me like that, thinking I was some kind of stalker! Forget him!_

"Fine, be that way." Blu yelled back before shutting off the computer and flying downstairs before I could even get out the door.

_UGH! WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SO MEAN TO ME?_

_Screw him, I don't need him._

I hopped back up onto the bed and sat there for about 30 minutes, crying, before Blu came back up.

"Look Jewel, I'm sorry for going off on you. I just though you would do that kind of stuff to your friends. Have you been crying?"

I nodded.

"Aw, I'm sorry Jewel. I didn't mean to make you cry…"

"Well you did." I yelled.

Blu tried to wrap a wing around me but I pushed him off.

"I said I was sorry, what else do you want me to do to make it up to you?" Blu said almost whining.

_Blu wanted to make it up to me?_

I got up and hugged him,

"That's all you have to say." I said smiling at him.

I started to rub his back as I hugged him. His eyes got wide and I could feel his body heat up.

I looked up at him and knew how to tease him.

I started to use both hands rubbing his lower back. His body got hotter and his feathers started to prick up.

I giggled and started to rub lower and lower.

**BLU**

_Oh my god! What the hell is she doing?_

Her hands were almost at my butt, I could feel my body at about 100 degrees. I pushed her away and sat down, letting myself cool off. Jewel looked at me as if hurt.

"What's wrong Blu?" Jewel said sadly.

"I thought we were just friends and that's all you wanted to be."

"We are, but that doesn't mean we still can't have fun." Jewel said smiling in a seductive tone.

My feathers perked up and my body temperature sky rocketed again. My wing tips were shaking and I started to sweat. Jewel got close to me and sat down next to me and put her head on my lap. She looked up at me as innocently as she could.

_She is gorgeous, don't miss your chance, DO IT NOW!_

I picked up Jewel's head and locked beaks with her. Her eyes got wide at first but she soon melted away in my arms. I unlocked my beak from hers,

"Jewel, every since I saw you, I loved you. I've never stopped."

Jewel got on top of me and started to kiss me passionately.

We unlocked again and Jewel said,

"I love you too, Blu."

I pulled her in to a kiss and started to rub her butt. She got aroused by that and started to slid her tongue in my beak. She played with my tongue. We both then heard someone clear their throat. I saw Tulio and Linda holding hands smiling. I pushed Jewel off and got up so fast my head spun. I pulled the sheets over my head and hid from them both. Jewel saw them too and hid under the laptop top half.

"I'm sorry to have ruined your romantic moment guys. Please continue. Lets go Linda." Tulio said still smiling.

He winked at me and left.

**JEWEL**

"You sure know how to get a girl goin, don't ya Blu?" I said smiling slyly.

Blu laughed nervously.

"Lets go get some breakfast." I suggested.

"Ok."

Blu picked me up and flew me downstairs to the kitchen.

"You guys hungry?" Linda asked as if she didn't already know.

We both nodded. Linda gave me a mango and Blu a bowl filled with shapes.

"What is that?""Oh, it's cereal, humans eat it when they don't want fruit. Wanna try some?"'Ok, I guess."

I picked up a piece of cereal that was semi-dry, since the rest were covered in something white and watery. I put it in my beak and chewed.

"It's ok, but I like my fruit the real way."

"Alright."

After we ate, Tulio took us back to the aviary and let us go around the habitat.

"Do you wanna go see Nico and Pedro at the club?" Blu asked.

"Sure."

Blu wrote Tulio a note and he nodded. Blu flew me to the club which was now in full swing. Music blared and lights popped out from within the tarp. We did our usual routine.

Me singing and Blu dancing. When we finished everything, it was late. Blu flew me back and as we fell asleep, I began to dream of our beautiful future.

**This ends chapter 5 of a now 5 part story(Sorry, had writers block). Review and favorite please. ****J I'll be making another story soon, school is getting harder and needs more attention.**


End file.
